


the song you know's begun

by catybug007



Series: and hope [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, dadralt, papaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catybug007/pseuds/catybug007
Summary: Biting wind gnaws exposed skin.  Stiff hands hold stiff reins.  Small arms locked around his waist.His Witcher hums softly beside them.A muted glare in his direction.  Humming intensifies.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: and hope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	the song you know's begun

**Author's Note:**

> hello this story would not leave me alone so i wrote TWO updates and sandwiched the original work in-between them

_ Leaving is a risk. A mistake, maybe. Definitely. A risk. _

_ His handlers won’t be happy.  _

_ “My handlers won’t be happy,” a weak protest to the strength in golden eyes. The hand on the back of his neck. _

_ “They won’t find you. Not there. Not with her,” a loving glance to the child sleeping peacefully between them. _

_ A small nod. Quiet rousing. _

_ Time to go. _

***

Biting wind gnaws exposed skin. Stiff hands hold stiff reins. Small arms locked around his waist.

His Witcher hums softly beside them.

A muted glare in his direction. Humming intensifies.

***

_ We left too late. _ Worried hands rubbing life into cold _ toocold _ fingers.

Igni fueling the fire.

Desperation claws at his throat. Inadequacy pricks at his eyes. And still his heart beats on at its same steady slow _ tooslow _ rhythm.

He can’t keep them warm. Not like this. Not how they  _ need _ .

“Hush, my darling, it’s alright.” A hand on his cheek. An ocean of blue, “I can practically hear everything going on up there.” A light tap on his temple.

“Fret not, dear heart, we’ll both be just fine.”

Nuzzling into his chest. Two arms wrapped around his middle.

He blasts Igni at the fire once more.

“Tomorrow. We’ll be home tomorrow.”

***

‘You did wonderful, darling,’ Gentle fingers tuck snowy hair behind his ear. A soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

_ Not enough. _

Geralt pulls his lover into his lap, tugging the blanket with him.

Soft laughter between them. Another kiss to his cheek before Jaskier leans in close to speak softly to him.

‘Geralt, my sweet, I promise I’m okay.’ Warm lips just behind his ear. ‘You’ve done so well getting us here.’ A sharp nip. ‘We’re safe.’ Firm kiss to the corner of his jaw. ‘We’re together.’ Another bite. ‘We’re home.’ A gentle apology. 

Jaskier pulls back a little to look Geralt in the eyes.  _ That endless blue. _

‘I love you, my darling Wolf. You’ve done so well.’ He brushes their lips together. ‘Let me take care of you now.’ 

A small whine escapes Geralt as he nods very slightly, not wanting to dispel this dream. 

***

Jaskier crashes their lips together. Firm hands on his waist. The love of his life beneath him. Everything he’s been missing for far too long.

He rocks his hips, reveling in the hard length that matches his own. 

Moans echo between them. 

Gentle rutting turns hard and fast and desperate. 

Jaskier works his hand between them, making short work of their ties. Long fingers wrap around them both. 

They don’t last long. 

***

Ciri wakes from another nightmare. Her grandmother’s voice still ringing in her head:

‘That second wind is coming, love, it’s coming for all we own.’ 

She doesn’t know what it means.  _ Not yet. _

She shouldn’t be scared, not anymore. Not when she’s better prepared now for it than any other version of her that she’s seen.

_...still _

She scampers out of bed and across the hall to her father’s room.

***

Two figures nestled in a giant pallet fold around a third, smaller frame, holding her and each other close.

_ Not yet, not yet. _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? I enjoyed. 
> 
> This was terribly fun to write, and as I said above, this story wouldn't leave me alone and this format continues to free my soul, so here we are. 
> 
> Please feel free to follow me so we can yell about fandom stuff together:  
> Twitter: @catybug007  
> Tumblr: @himbo-caty


End file.
